degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TeamZoeRivas/Degrassi: Season 13 B
Degrassi Season 13 B Schools is back in session for the degrassi kids. An after a traumatic summer the students return with more drama than ever before. Ex boyfriends return, while the new get jealous.A hostile teen abuses his parents. A candicy for mayor turns crooked. Students become involved in a cult, and budget cuts threaten to close degrassi for good, and so much more. Main Cast Seniors Becky Baker- the conservative and bubbly Christian girl with strong beliefs. Luke Baker- the Christian hockey player who can be a douchebag at times, but deep down a good guy. Alli Bhandari- the book smart yet boy dumb girl, who just wants a drama free school year. Mike Dallas- the hockey captain, and teen father trying to make his son proud. Connor Delaurier- a gifted teen with asburgers, who is reunited with his Mom. Kc Guthrie- a former teen dad, who has turned his life around, and returned to degrassi for his senior year, and now wants his son back. Jenna Middleton- a former teen mom and musician, who is torn between her boyfriend and her first love. Imogen Moreno- a quirky an eccentric second year senior making new friends. Adam Torres- an Ftm transgender who starts taking hormones. Drew Torres- the class president, and former athlete, trying to prove himself, and keep degrassi from being closed. Dave Turner- the Vice President, who no longer wants to stand out but instead make a difference, and become a cop like his father. Juniors Trace Claiborne - a hostile teen with anger issues, who lashes out against his foster parents. Chelsea Hollingsworth- the older outgoing sister of Miles, who must always live up to her fathers expectations, or be punished. Brielle Lawson- a sweet yet naive young girl seeking help from a wrong group of people. Sophomores Winston Chu- a sarcastic wingman looking for his own spotlight, and identity. Miles Hollingsworth III- a billionaire bad boy, who is verbally and physically abused by his father. Maya Matlin- a good girl gone bad, whos behavior is spiraling out of control, due to her new boyfriend. Tristan Milligan- an out and proud gay teen, with an eye for fashion and acting. Zig Novak- a troubled youth with money issues at home who becomes brainwashed by a religious cult. Zoe Rivas- a former teen star who can no longer tell reality from acting. Staff Archie Simpson- the principal of degrassi and former student, dealing with budget, and school funding problems. Winnie Oh- the media immersions and school music teacher with a secret that can't get out. Madame Jean- Aux- the school French teacher who helps her students with thier problems. Recurring Cast Damon- a fun loving and humors best friend of Zig, who worries about him at times. Vanessa- a sassy, sweet and responsible mother of Rocky. Who wants Dallas to be more committed. Rocky- the toddler son of Dallas and Rocky. Tyson- the infant son of Kc and Jenna, who Kc was to take back. Adults Miles Hollingsworth II- the abusive father of MIles and Chelsea, who will stop at nothing to become mayor, and keep his children in control. Mr. Baker- the conservative revrend father of Becky and Luke, who is bribed by Candiate Hollingsworth to get his congregation on board to vote for him. Officer Turner- Dave's father who becomes involved with the Hollingsworth case, as wells as the cult case, and mentor to Trace. Mr & Mrs. Claibourne- The foster parents of Trace, who he abuses physicaly and verbally who dont know what to do with thier son anymore. Jonah- a man who leads a cult and takes troubled kids in, and brainwashes teens like Zig and Brielle, and Winston. Candis- Connor's estranged mother who wants to be apart of his life again. Category:Blog posts